Secrets mal dosés
by Nouille a la Tomate
Summary: /En cours/ Quelques mois après la fin des aventures de "DevilDevil", les choses reprennent leur cours normal... à quelques détails près. L'Enfer et le Paradis en pleines reconstructions ne semblent pas se décider à laisser la Terre tourner en rond...
1. Comme d'habitude ?

**Bonjour à tous! **** Voici ma première fic', j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, laissez moi une ****review**** pour me donner vos impressions et m'aider à continuer!**** Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**De Grands Changements...**

Satan étant mort (voir 15ème et dernier volume), c'est sa fille Sharo qui devint maître de l'Enfer. Dieu ayant disparut (voir de même), les Anges entreprirent de reconstruire le Paradis. La paix s'installait avec difficulté entre ces deux mondes si différents.

Sur Terre, Kanna et Sôma Amano entrèrent en dernière année de lycée (Le premier grâce à Ios et son travail assidu, l'autre grâce aux cours de rattrapage intensifs suivis pour rattraper les lacunes et les absences de Sword). Nos deux héros, quand à eux, partagent encore le corps des deux frères, bien que Sword n'ai pas abandonné l'idée de retrouver son corps (il ne supporte plus le lycée le pauvre ! xD).

Mais en ce temps de changements, nos amis vont se rendre compte que le monde est petit...très petit...

* * *

**Chap. 1 : Comme d'habitude... ?**

La sonnerie stridente du lycée Phénix résonna dans les nombreux bâtiments, annonçant le commencement des cours. Les élèves se dispersèrent rapidement en criant quelques derniers mots et rejoignirent leur classe respective. Un jour comme un autre, quelques temps après la rentrée, où les élèves doivent se remettre à travailler. Sauf que dans la salle des Terminales A, trois personnes manquent à l'appel. Amano Sôma, Amano Kanna, et leur amie d'enfance, Nanam...

«EXCUSEZ-NOUS POUR LE RETARD !!!»

Ah non la voilà, essoufflée, tirant Sôma par la manche. Il rentrent s'installer, Sôma évitant le regard accusateur de son amie...et remarquent que Kanna n'est pas encore arrivé... pourtant n'était-il pas parti avant eux car Sword refusait d'aller en cours et que Sôma avait dû prendre sa place de force, une fois encore ? Mais il est vrai que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu, laissant Ios aller en cours à sa place sous prétexte d'être fatigué. Peut-être avait il d'autres projets pour la journée... Nanami soupira, se demandant s'il allait recommencer à fréquenter sa bande de copains sécheurs. Toujours sympas avec elle, elle les savait important pour Kanna, mais craignait qu'il ne retombe dans de gros problèmes. Après tout, la guerre entre l'Enfer et le Paradis venait tout juste de se terminer, et elle aurait aimé un peu de calme dans leurs vies. Elle se repencha sur ses cours, se promettant de les filer à son ami et réclamer ainsi quelques explications en échange.

7h sonnent à l'ancienne pendule de style occidental rapporté d'un voyage de jeunesse par le père Amano. Avachie sur la table chauffante (Kogatsu), Nanami regardait Sôma corriger ses exercices. Pour ne pas perdre leur temps en attendant le retour du frère ainé, ils planchaient sur leurs devoirs. Mais même si cette scène si habituelle auparavant donnait à la jeune fille un sentiment de confort et de sûreté, elle s'inquiétait. Son regard passait sans cesse de la pendule à sa montre, en d'anxieux allers-retours. Son index se perdait dans une mèche de ses cheveux, essayant en vain d'y faire des bouclettes. Mais que faisait-il? Où était-il? Avec qui? Allait-il bien?

«Ne t'inquiète pas! Il rentrait souvent tard avant. Et même si de nouveaux problèmes arrivaient de là-bas, Ios est avec lui. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient sans défense tous les deux.»

Le sourire de Sôma désarma quelque peu Nanami. Il avait prit de l'assurance, son protégé d'autrefois. Grâce à Sword… Malgré ses dires, il avait un cœur d'or ce démon…

«Alors les jeunes, on ouvre plus à ses amis?»

Le père était rentré, de lourds sacs de courses entravant largement sa marche. Derrière lui, dans l'entrée, se tenait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs relevés en une queue de cheval parfaite.

«Garvera!!»

Nanami et Sôma se levèrent, accueillant avec joie leur amie qu'ils n'avaient vu depuis la fin de leurs aventures. La démone cependant, loin d'être aussi heureuse qu'eux, affichait une tête d'enterrement mal dissimulée. Elle accepta cependant l'invitation du père Amano à prendre un thé bien chaud. Elle était trempée.

* * *

**Petit Edit emprunté à mon chap 4 : "Un mot de plus pour dire que je ne considère pas vraiment la fin de DevilDevil comme une vrai fin… Trop de possibilités derrière… et donc autant à imaginer ! J'essaierais juste d'être fidèle aux caractères des personnages de Yûki Miyoshi, ainsi qu'à leur histoire. A cause de cela, ma fic' sera assez longue, j'espère que vous me lirez jusqu'au bout. Mes propres personnages apporteront des informations basées sur ma vision personnelle des choses. J'aime lire des fics de DevilDevil pour avoir d'autres points de vue, et d'autres histoires de ce manga que j'adore. Je vous incite donc à vous emparer de votre imagination pour leur donner l'avenir que vous imaginez depuis que vous avez lu le 15ème et dernier tome de DevilDevil. ****Je ferais alors parti sans faute de votre public, ainsi que d'autres auteurs de cette partie. Merci à eux pour leurs histoires !!" **

**.moe//, Nouille à la Tomate **


	2. Anniversaire

**Bonjour à tous! Voilà, après un premier chapitre assez court, presque une introduction, la suite des aventures de nos héros adorés! Laissez moi des ****reviews**** pour me dire votre avis! **

* * *

**Chap. 2**** Anniversaire**

Une couverture sur le dos, les mains sur la tasse de thé chaud et les jambes sous le Kogatsu, Garvera se réchauffait. Soucieuse, elle remercia le père Amano d'un signe de tête lorsqu'il lui proposa un sucre. Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce. Comprenant enfin qu'ils désiraient parler seuls à seuls, le père s'éclipsa en prétextant qu'il avait oublié d'acheter du beurre, et demanda à Sôma de ranger les courses pour lui. La porte fermée sur le départ du gêneur, le silence n'en fut que plus pesant. Nanami et Sôma, assis face à face, regardaient la Démone avec appréhension. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu avec cette tête d'enterrement. Les yeux fixés sur les livres de cours ouverts sur la table, elle n'avait pas touché à son thé.

«Sharo a disparut»

Pas de réponse. Eberlués, les deux humains ne savaient que dire. Garvera continua sans attendre qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits.

«On l'a cherché partout durant plus d'une semaine avec Vishnu et d'autres démons de sa garde personnelle. Kumin est au bord des larmes, elle s'en veut de ne pas savoir où la trouver. Je pensais qu'elle serait ici en dernier recours mais…vous ne l'avez pas vu?»

«Non. Mais, elle reviendra sûrement non? Et puis, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle ne sait pas se défendre…»

«Tu ne comprends pas Nanami, elle n'est pas simplement en vadrouille, elle a tout bonnement disparut! Personne ne sent son aura, on a parcourut la Terre entière, une grande part des Enfers, et l'on n'a trouvé aucune trace de son passage! Great Satan est inquiet, Sharo n'a pas que des adorateurs, loin de là!»

Garvera, le nez dans sa tasse, se remit à réfléchir à l'endroit où elle pourrait se trouver. Inquiète, Nanami fit de même, pendant que Sôma s'occupait de ranger les courses. Après tout, il était plutôt content, et Sword aussi, que la princesse ne soit pas là. Il allait ranger le beurre quand la sonnette retentit. Vu qu'il était pour le moment le maitre de maison, l'ado alla ouvrir, et le regretta vite.

«Shekil! (mal à l'aise) Que fais-tu ici?»

«Ios est ici?»

On s'en serait douté tiens! Sôma hésitant à répondre, l'Archange fronça les sourcils. Les humains vraiment! Trop mous, c'est pour cela qu'il fallait toujours, toujours s'occuper d'eux! Enfin, au moins, il ne verrait pas l'autre démon ce soir, c'était une bonne nouvelle. La seule de la soirée.

«Comment ça il n'est pas là? «

«Ben… il était absent aujourd'hui au lycée, Kanna devait avoir des trucs à faire. (Regard meurtrier de Shekil qui ne comprenait pas comment Ios pouvait laisser autant de champ libre à cet humain désagréable) Euh…Tu veux entrer pour l'attendre?»

Ses mots à peine prononcés, Sôma regretta de les avoir plus que pensé. En son for intérieur, Sword l'engueula savamment, prétextant qu'un mec de son espèce pouvait très bien attendre dehors sous le ciel qu'il aimait tant, même s'il pleuvait des cordes, qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'être poli avec lui qui méprisait tout le monde, que…

«Quoi?! Répète un peu si tu l'ose! «

«ParfaitementMon Ange!! Toi et les tiens ne pouvez pas comprendre les problèmes des autres, même avec toute votre imagination! Vous n'êtes que des poupées chouchoutées dont le plus grand problème reste quelle robe en dentelle mettre aujourd'hui!!!»

«Peut-être mais au moins nous on essaye de les comprendre, les problèmes, contrairement à vous autres démons sans cervelle qui ne faites qu'agir sous impulsion sans réfléchir! Et on ne porte pas de dentelle!!!!!»

«A oui et ta chemise c'est quoi? Du velour? Dans le genre mauvais gout t'es le meilleur! Vous n'avez de bien que votre petite gueule d'amour de bébé, le reste vous avez tout du canard !!»

… Garvera et Shekil, fidèles à eux-mêmes, s'engueulaient encore pour rien… Sôma referma la porte avec un soupir. La nuit n'allait pas être de tout repos. Heureusement que le lendemain, c'était les vacances. Les vacances??!! Oh non!! Déjà un An!

«Dépêches toi de revenir, Kanna…» murmura-t-il, inquiet.


	3. Traumatisé?

**Saluuut****! Du boulot plein les bras, je profite des pauses pour décompresser…et donner plein de soucis à nos amis… Ma fic sera plus longue que prévue, mais je vais essayer de la publier rapidement, histoire de ne pas vous faire trop attendre;) **

**Laissez moi des ****reviews**** pour me donner votre avis! Les commentaires délires comme constructifs sont toujours appréciés **

**Bonne lecturedurant ce troisième chapitre un peu plus long que les autres !! **

**moe****//, Nouille à la Tomate **

* * *

**Chap. 3**** Traumatisé ...?  
**

_La pluie tombait drue, rinçant difficilement le sang frais ayant éclaboussé la tombe de pierre blanche. Le petit garçon regardait l'âme s'échapper du corps encore chaud. _

_- __Kanna ?  
_

_Le tueur se détourna de sa proie._

_-__Sôma__ !! Noooooon !!!  
_

_Le cri d'agonie retentit dans la nuit sous le regard__ rond de la lune insensible._

* * *

-Ça te prend souvent?! 

Garvera, les yeux flamboyant de la colère du mal réveillé, vêtue simplement d'un t-shirt large emprunté à l'armoire de Kanna sans sa permission, regardait Sword avec suspicion. Shekil, lui aussi réveillé, se tenait dos au mur, fixant d'un air concentré le réveil aux chiffres rouges. Les barres lumineuses indiquaient 2:04 du matin.

-Crier de peur dans son sommeil… Pour un démon déjà pitoyable, tu cherche à battre ton propre record?

-LA FERME ANGE DE MES DEUX !!

Fulminant, Sword était assis en tailleur sur le lit de Sôma, la couverture à moitié relevée et la tête, au contraire, baissée. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils restent dormir ici?? Sôma était vraiment trop gentil, sa politesse frisait la bêtise! Et pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il fasse ce rêve plus que bizarre, et se réveille en sueur? Et pourquoi Sôma avait-il crié de peur, cette lavette?! …Non… Sword avait déjà prit sa place à ce moment là… Sôma avait fuit cette peur, et Sword l'avait ressentit lui-même si fort qu'elle s'était échappée de la pire façon qui soit! Et le pire… c'est qu'il la ressentait encore. Malgré qu'il dise qu'un démon digne de ce nom ne connait pas la peur, il la sentait dans ses entrailles… La peur de Sôma était devenu sienne, tout comme la colère et le combien horrible sentiment de tristesse de celui-ci… Il serra sa main droite sur son ventre, ses doigts agrippant le tissus de son pyjama sombre.

-Arrêtez un peu de vous chamailler vous trois! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

Nanami venait d'entrer dans la chambre, un pyjama de Sôma sur le dos. Elle aussi était restée dormir, partageant la chambre de Kanna avec Garvera, pour qui ils avaient sorti un futon. Elle portait un plateau contenant 4 tasses, une théière, et un paquet de gâteaux. Elle posa le tout par terre, et s'assit à côté pour commencer à leur servir le thé au caramel qu'elle avait préparé.

-Kanna n'est pas là. C'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus. D'habitude, en cette période de l'année, il ne rentre jamais trop tard. A cause des cauchemars de Sôma.

Un silence surpris plana dans la pièce, le temps qu'elle finisse le service. Garvera s'installa plus ou moins confortablement, et piocha dans les gâteaux, attendant la suite. Sword et Shekil ne bougèrent pas, ce dernier bien décidé à garder le regard fixé sur le lampadaire visible par la fenêtre. Nanami prit sa tasse dans ses mains et sembla hésiter un instant. Avait-elle le droit de leur raconter? Après tout, elle ne savait pas grand-chose… Son reflet inquiet dans le thé lui rappela que Kanna n'était pas là cette fois.

-Aussi loin que je me rappelle, Sôma a toujours fait ces cauchemars. Cela dure la plupart du temps une semaine à peu près, toujours à la même période. C'est seulement dans ces moments là que Kanna n'embêtait pas Sôma. Et parfois le protégeait. Il est même allé en cours une fois où j'étais malade et que Sôma ne pouvait pas aller en cours, pour nous permettre de rattraper facilement notre absence.

Son regard se fit vague, et assez triste.

-Je n'ai jamais su quels étaient réellement ces cauchemars. Une des nombreuses fois où les cris de Sôma m'avaient réveillé, j'ai apprit par leur père que pour la rassurer, Kanna avait accepté de dormir avec lui. Chose qu'il avait toujours refusé de faire pour tout autre rêve effrayant de Sôma. Je crois que c'est cause d'un accident qu'ils ont eu quand ils étaient petit… Mais ils sont très réservés sur le sujet…

Le silence revint. Le thé refroidissait d'être ignoré. Le lampadaire dans la rue clignota 4 fois pour finalement s'éteindre suite à la mort de son ampoule.

-En gros, pas de quoi réveiller tout le quartier.

Shekil s'éloigna de la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Personne ne t'obligeait à rester!

L'ange s'arrêta net à la réponse de Garvera mais ne se retourna pas. Son regard perdu dans le couloir.

-La base de la politesse est d'accepter un invitation pour ta gouverne.

-C'est de se permettre des commentaires déplacés aussi?

-Un commentaire déplacé n'est rien comparé à ta façon outrageante de t'habiller!

-c'est ma faute si il a que du blanc? T'as qu'à pas regarder Sainte Nitouche!!

-C'est ce que je fais!!!

-ça se voit, tu te force.

-Pas du tout!!

Sur ces mots, il sortit et claqua la porte de la chambre derrière lui. On l'entendit descendre l'escalier pour rejoindre le futon installé pour lui dans le salon. Nanami était assez génée.

-Tu avais vraiment besoin de le provoquer?

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que je trouve ça amusant, il réagit toujours au quart de tour, comme Sword. Bonne nuit!

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle s'éclipsa, fermant silencieusement la porte cette fois.

Sword n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.

* * *

**Hinhinhin****!! Choqué le ****Sword****? Ben alors, que leur est-il arrivé, aux frangins,de si perturbant durant leur enfance?? ****Et ****Kanna****, il est où encore hein? ****Lacheur**

**Kanna****: …Si c'est pour jouer la nounou, non merci…**

**Sword****: Et je peux savoir pourquoi j'ai ENCORE le rôle foireux moi???**

**Kanna****: Arrête de te plaindre, on dirait ****Sôma**

**Sword****: QUOI?! **

**…bon, eh bien, laissons les ''discuter'' tranquillement, j'attends vos ****reviews****!! La suite dès que faire se peut ;)**

**moe****//, Nouille à laTomate **


	4. Tentions communes

**Salut à tous!! **

**Enfin un chapitre ****bieeen**** plus long que les autres, où il se passe…euh…des choses… ****Eyh**** c'est quoi ces cris hystériques? (O.o') Nan mais tout de suite les grandes idées! ****(u-u')**** Soyez raisonnables enfin…**** :p**

**Un mot de plus pour dire que je ne considè****re pas vraiment la fin de ****Devil****Devil**** comme une vrai fin… Trop de possibilités derrière… et donc autant à imaginer! J'essaierais juste d'être fidèle aux caractères des personnages de ****Yûki****Miyoshi****, ainsi qu'à leur histoire. A cause de cela, ma fic' sera assez longue, j'espère que vous me lirez jusqu'au bout. Mes propres personnages apporteront des informations basées sur ma vision personnelle des choses. J'aime lire des fics de ****DevilDevil**** pour avoir d'autres points de vue, et d'autres histoires de ce ****manga que j'adore. Je vous incite donc à ****vous emparer de votre imagination pour leur donner l'avenir que vous imaginez depuis que vous avez lu le 15****ème**** et dernier tome de ****DevilDevil. ****Je ferais alors parti sans faute de votre public, ainsi que d'autres auteurs de cette partie. Merci à eux pour leurs histoires!!**

**Au fait, si l'un ou l'une d'entre vous a des informations sur une quelconque adaptation de DevilDevil en Anime, je suis preneuse :)  
**

**Bonne lecture à tous !  
**

**moe****//, Nouille à la Tomate**

**/!\****PS: A partir de ce chapitre, les p****ensées ****seront entourée de -- **

* * *

**Chap. 4**** - Tensions communes**

-Sword?

Nanami s'inquiétait. D'habitude, il s'énervait et cassait quelque chose quand un problème du genre lui tombait dessus. Surtout si cela affectait son image de grand démon sadique et insensible. Elle se leva, et s'approcha de lui. Quand elle tendit le bras pour lui toucher gentiment l'épaule, il le lui attrapa brusquement et sa main serra si fort que la peau de Nanami vira au blanc. Elle poussa un petit cris de douleur, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Jamais il ne lui avait fait aussi mal.

-Lâches-moi! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? C'est cette histoire qui te pert…

-TA GUEULE!!!

Forte et rageuse, la voix du garçon n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'elle avait l'habitude d'entendre de la bouche de Sôma. La surprise et la peur s'emparèrent d'elle. Et elle ne sut plus comment réagir. Ce n'était pas le gentil Sôma qui lui faisait face. Mais ce n'était pas non plus le Sword râleur et simplement grognon qu'elle connaissait. L'atmosphère était lourde, sombre, que c'était bel et bien, un démon issu des Enfers qui se trouvait dans ce corps. Le Mal à l'état pur. La souffrance et la rage bestiale de ces créatures maudites et rejetées par Dieu.

Après la peur, la panique. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé assez mignon dans ses réactions, comme un gamin boudeur s'il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait. Elle avait toujours connu Garvera souriante. Vishnu, Sharo et tous les autres…Elle ne les avait jamais vraiment considéré comme des monstres, percevant une part d'humanité dans leur comportement. Mais le Sword qui la tenait loin de lui était différent. Son aura meurtrière presque palpable, elle se dit que même les colères de Kanna et de son groupe de copains loubards n'était rien en comparaison de celle véritablement démoniaque de l'homme qui se tenait assis devant elle. Il lui rappelait celui qu'elle avait tant redouté, dans ce rêve fait peu avant d'être au courant de toute l'histoire, et qu'elle n'avait jamais retrouvé en réalité, à son grand soulagement. Mais pourquoi? Etait-ce juste à cause de cette histoire? Ou suite aux commentaires de Shekil? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans cet état??!

Le bras toujours emprisonné, la douleur lui devint insupportable. Les larmes retenues s'écoulèrent de ses yeux agrandis par l'effroi. Sentant la pression se relâcher, elle le récupéra rapidement pour s'éloigner du danger. Sans ajouter un mot, elle courut hors de la chambre pour s'enfermer dans celle de Kanna. Elle s'effondra sur le lit pour se cacher sous les couvertures, sans remarquer que Garvera n'était pas dans la pièce.

* * *

Il s'était endormit comme une masse. Ses cheveux blancs en bataille recouvraient ses yeux, laissant voir une oreille ronde et des lèvres entrouvertes. Couché de côté, le bras droit passé sous l'oreiller bleu, il ressemblait parfaitement à l'image que l'on se fait d'un Ange. La couverture mal relevée laissait voir son torse musclé et son bras reposant négligemment sur sa hanche.

--Il peut parler pour la tenue provocante…--

Assise sur la plus haute marche de l'escalier, la Démone regardait Shekil allongé sur le futon placé juste en dessous de son perchoir.

Garvera avait fait l'erreur de passer par les toilettes avant d'aller se coucher. Elle avait donc trouvé porte close après son détour. Comme elle s'en foutait un peu, elle s'était mise là pour réfléchir au problème Sharo, qui de toute façon l'avait empêché de dormir convenablement durant la première partie de la nuit. Où était donc la princesse? Elle possédait nombre d'ennemis et le savait assez pour ne pas fuguer sans raison… Aux dernières nouvelles, Elle n'était pas en Enfer, et il ne restait que quelques endroits non vérifiés sur Terre. Vishnu et Kumin s'occupaient avec un escadron de finir le quadrillage de l'Europe occidentale, pendant queGarvera laissait ses hommes chercher en Chine, s'occupant personnellement du Japon… Mais où était-elle bon sang?

Son regard s'était soudainement posé sur l'Ange endormit, après avoir erré dans la pièce. Elle interrompit le cours de ses pensées pour l'observer. A la réflexion, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait un Ange endormit... Immobile, il ignorait les rêves visitant les humains en cette heure de la nuit. Tout comme il ignorait les potentiels dangers.

--Trop confiant…--

Grande différence entre les Démons et les Anges. Entre elle et lui. Les premiers, habitués à tuer pour survivre dès leur plus jeune âge… Elle n'échappant en rien à la règle, et même assez douée pour devenir la plus jeune exécutrice des Enfers. Les autres, élevés dans une tour d'ivoir et de bonheur, sans autres problèmes que celui de sourire et d'être heureux, jusqu'à une mission céleste ordonnée par le «Seigneur»… Chose qui n'arrivera plus étant donné la disparition de celui-ci…

La rage de cette injustice gronda en elle, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était en sa présence. Se contrôlant habituellement pour ne pas causer de tort aux humains qu'elle avait finit par plus qu'apprécier, elle laissait en ce moment cette douleur aussi vieille qu'elle reprendre le dessus. Oh qu'elle avait envie de trancher la gorge de cet insouciant! De faire taire à jamais ses commentaires de prêcheur! De faire couler son sang rouge sur cette peau trop claire!

Ses ongles s'allongèrent en silence, lentement, progressant vers ce dos offert si ostensiblement à son envie de vengeance. Les pointes aiguisées frôlèrent doucement la peau de la nuque de Shekil. Une goutte de sang perla lorsqu'elle les passa au niveau de la carotide… Cette envie de sang… ce plaisir de tuer et ce dégoût d'elle-même mêlés si habituels augmentaient son adrénaline et la poussait à vouloir aller plus loin, à l'égorger sur place…

Le visage souriant de Sharo apparut alors dans son esprit, rappelant des paroles prononcées peu avant sa disparition:

«J'aimerais tant permettre une paix durable avec les Anges! C'est le rêve de mon père, mais aussi le mien. Ce serait merveilleux n'est-ce pas, que plus jamais les jeunes démons ne soient forcés de tuer, de souffrir, et d'être obligé d'agir de manière à se dégouter eux-mêmes de leur propre existence?»

Les ongles de Garvera reprirent leur taille normale.

A la vue du léger filet de sang qu'elle avait fait sortir du corps de l'Ange, elle eut un sursaut proche du rejet. Elle réussit à garder son dîner dans son estomac, mais se recula avec dégout vers le mur. Ne pouvant bouger de sa marche, elle se maudit elle-même de n'avoir pas pu résister à cette tentation. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était le bonheur de Sharo. Bonheur que l'ex-exécutrice n'avait pas connu avant ce séjour sur terre, et qu'elle se refusait de perdre à présent. «Ce serait merveilleux n'est-ce pas?» Oui, ce serait merveilleux… Mais comment faire pour réduire à néant toutes ces différences qui nous font nous haïr? «Je le sais ça! Père m'en avait parlé. Mais pour réussir il me faudra l'aide de…» C'est cela, Sharo était partie chercher quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à réaliser son rêve… Il fallait juste..qu'elle se… rappel… qui…

Rompue par la fatigue de ses nombreux jours de recherche, Garvera s'endormit recroquevillée contre le mur sur le première marche de l'escalier, la tête posée sur ses genoux.

Cette nuit là, elle fut la seule à dormir.

* * *

**Merci de continuer à me lire! Postez-moi des ****reviews****, ça me motiveras à avancer! **

**A partir du prochain chapitre (déjà en cours d'écriture), les choses commencent (enfin, oui bon d'accord désolée ****éè****) à bouger!! **

**A la prochaine, mais le plus vite possible ! **

**moe****//, Nouille à ****laTomate**


End file.
